


The Captain Redfield Appreciation Society

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Team, Cartoon and Text, Chris Redfield Appreciation Society, Fan Clubs, Fanart, M/M, Nivanfield, ask-finn-macauley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Piers Nivans is a secret admirer of Chris Redfield.  He's even created his own fan-club for the Captain.  The trouble is, Finn Macauley wants to join it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This 'Finn ficlet’ was inspired by a cartoon and text from ‘ask-finn-macauley’ on tumblr (now sadly deactivated). The original text from the cartoon is italicised at the beginning of the tale. My thanks to you, wherever you are! :))

 

Finn had done his best to explain why he wanted to join Piers' fan-club for the Captain....

_"Sir! I heard you started a fan-club for Captain!"_

_"Finn..."_ Piers raised his eyebrows, how had _he_ found out?

 _"Sir, I have always admired our Captain, it was the Captain that inspired me to join the BSAA, he totally changed my life! To be able to work with such a hero is AWESOME! Ever since I was a boy I have always wanted to be someone like him, helping people. Now I'm in the BSAA, it's like a dream come true....."_ Finn blathered on and on, the words tumbling out.

Piers could feel himself losing it with Alpha's rookie. Only he was worthy enough to adore his Captain, he didn't need, or want, hanger's on, however smitten. First he rolled his eyes, then he closed them. He wished he could close his ears as well.

 _"......So, could I join?"_ Finn finally finished. He managed to look anxious and hopeful at the same time. His green eyes pleading.

Piers opened his eyes and glared at the young private. When he spoke, his voice was cold, clipped and final. _"Finn, your application to the fan-club has been denied."_

 _"What?! But why?"_ Finn's mouth hung open in pained surprise. He felt like he'd just been slapped in the face.

Piers didn't even give an explanation, he just shrugged his shoulders and turned away. _"Bye."_ was all he said.

Finn stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. There had to be a reason why the Lieutenant had behaved like that. All that pouting and eye-rolling whilst he'd listened to Finn's pitch. "Wait! Of course! El Tee's got a headache. That explains it all!" Finn smiled to himself. Ever the happy optimist, he had found a satisfactory explanation. After all, he was the Alpha Team medic, he was trained to spot these things. He started to walk away, then stopped abruptly. The light shone through his emerald green eyes.....he had an idea. He would form his own fan-club, and he, Finn Macauley, would be the first President and life-long member. He ran off to tell the rest of Alpha Team the good news.

************************

It was five days after Piers had turned down Finn's application. Piers eased himself into the plastic chair in the canteen at breakfast time. He always sat alone, away from the others, hoping the Captain would join him. Sometimes he did, more often than not he didn't. He looked across to the rest of the team. It was the same again today, for the last four days there had been gales of laughter, shouts, curses, cheers, boos. The boys were always boisterous, but this was something new. And the rookie seemed to be the centre of attention. Piers was irritated, and a little jealous. Irritated because he felt left out, jealous because Chris had also noticed the hubbub and today he had joined the men without even looking at Piers.

Piers must have been staring, because Chris suddenly looked up and waved him over to join them. He picked up his plate and walked slowly to the table, he didn't want to appear too eager. He couldn't sit next to the Captain, Finn was on his right, and Andy his left. He sat opposite, next to Ben and Carl.

"Come and join us Piers, you won't believe what these guys have cooked up." He ruffled Finn's hair affectionately and the rookie grinned goofily. Piers smiled weakly.

"Oh, er what's that Captain?"

"They've only gone and formed a fan-club, for me! Ha ha ha! What's it called again Finn?"

"The Captain Redfield Appreciation Society, Captain, er Lieutenant, sirs." He smiled his shy smile.

"It's a hoot El Tee," said Andy. "Finny came up with some ideas, and we introduced an element of risk and reward......"

"You're betting? On the Captain? That's disrespectful and....." Piers eyes narrowed, his lips pursed, but Chris interrupted him.

"Hear them out Piers."

"We all put into a kitty, then we place bets on certain things the Captain does each day." said Finn.

As the day progresses, the winners get points. At the end of the day, the one with the most points gets the pot." explained Andy.

"What sort of things?" asked Piers suspiciously.

"Well, like what the Captain will eat for breakfast, fried or pancakes." said Andy.

"Ooh, hold that thought." said Chris, getting up. He returned shortly with an eight-stack of pancakes."

"Damn!" said Carl, "I bet on the fried."

"And I bet on just the pancakes." said Ben ruefully.

"I win!" said Finn. "Captain always has two breakfasts on Fridays."

"So you _gamble_ on the Captain's meals?" Piers looked angry.

"Oh, and other things Sir." said Finn, still grinning.

"Like?" Piers raised an eyebrow.

"Like is the Captain gonna' wear green and grey." said Carl.

"Or grey and green." said Ben.

"There's a difference." Finn explained helpfully.

"Or when the first growl of the day was heard." said Andy

"Or the first volunteering of Alpha Team by the Captain." said Ben

"Or the announcement of first plan of the day." added Carl.

Chris' laughter boomed around the canteen. "You guys are just nuts."

"But it's gambling Captain." whined Piers.

"Um, no El Tee, it's not." said Finn. "See, we don't keep the money, the winner gets his breakfast paid the next day, and the rest of the pot goes into the BSAA charity fund, this week we'll put in around $50."

"Oh." Piers couldn't think of anything else to say, he felt himself going red.

"Why aren't you in this club Piers?" Chris had to ask.

Finn quickly glanced at Andy who shook his head ever so slightly. Ben and Carl shrugged.

"Um..." said Piers

"We were just voting on it when you joined us Captain." Finn said. "And Lieutenant Nivans' application was accepted unanimously."

"Nice one Finn." Chris winked and gave Finn his 'Dadfield' smile. "Come on you lot, there's work to do, I've got a plan.."

"Result!" said Andy "I said it would be before 9 o'clock."

************************

As the others left, Piers held Finn back. "Thanks Finn, I didn't deserve that after how I treated you the other day......I, I apologise."

"That's alright Sir. It's no fun being in a club all on your own is it? No one to share things with. That's just how I felt when I first joined Alpha, until Ben took me under his wing. Now look at me, President of the Captain Redfield Appreciation Society, and a lifetime member, like you are now." Finn gave Piers his best goofy smile, normally reserved only for his Captain.

"You're not daft at all really, are you Finn? I suspect that somewhere underneath that beanie lurks a brain."

"Gosh! Thank you El Tee." Finn turned bright red, even a back-handed compliment from his Lieutenant was a compliment.

Piers gave a warm smile. "Oh Finn, you don't do irony do you?" He clapped a friendly arm around Finn's shoulder. "Come on Mr President, let's catch up with the rest of the club."

"Yes Sir. Oh, and by the way, you owe the club a $10 joining fee, payable to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
